It's all your fault
by funfun980
Summary: I walk down the hallway to my class and people stare I know that you have told people that I’m yours and that they aren’t allowed to tell Sakura that you do this. I wish someone one would go behind his back and tell her.


Haha yes i (shannon) have done my own little story. Ok well it's not the best because i have been concentrating on Passion so sorry.

It all your fault

Sometimes I think about you, and other times I don't. But the times that I do think about you it's a mental image of you and me sexing it up in the boy's locker room, or how you broke my heart right after that. I remember the amazing sex and then I remember me crying in a pool of cum, on the floor. Those times I want to forget but, at times I can't forget, especially when I see you walk down the hall hand in hand with your girlfriend. You wink at me as I pass by, she doesn't notice. But I think she should learn what you do behind her back. My mind wishes that you would just leave me alone, but my heart really wants you to stay and love me and not her. The pink haired bitch, which thinks she's so high and mighty with her arm wrapped tightly around your arm. I wish she would just jump off a cliff. My heart aches every time I see you and her, but after that I feel pure anger.

"Naruto, I need you…" You would say to me as you slam me against the gym lockers. You were quick with your movements and before I knew I was naked and being roughly fucked in the ass. I tried hard not to yelp, or hiss in pain for I didn't want to make you angry, for I knew that it would be come rougher and harder. After a few minutes I would become numb. You would cum hard in my lifeless body as I'm too tired to care what you do now. I know you do me multiple times after I'm past out on the floor, only because when I wake up my ass is far more in pain then it would be if we only did it once. By the time I do wake up I'm fully clothed and in the infirmary. The nurse knows what goes on between us but, she does nothing to help me.

I don't understand why you do this to me. I loved you and I thought you loved me but I guess that was a lie. I only thought you loved me because you would shout my name when you fucked me. But I guess that doesn't mean anything.

I walk down the hallway to my class and people stare I know that you have told people that I'm yours and that they aren't allowed to tell Sakura that you do this. I wish someone one would go behind his back and tell her. When I get to my class I'm happy to sit down, I not sure if my body is going to be able to handle this. Most mornings I get sick, I don't know what from but I get sick. I'm afraid you have made me the Kyuubi container pregnant.

I went to the nurse and she sent me home, I walked home in my orange jacket that hung down to mid thigh, and went up around my neck. Which some days I'm happy that is so big because you can be rough sometimes and rip my jeans or bite into my skin and puncher it leaving a cut on my neck. I didn't go straight to my house because I knew that since I would miss the after school sex, which was probably best for my body because that sex was always the roughest.

I walked to a small store and purchase a pregnancy test, the clerks look at me funny but, I just brush it off and continue my way home. I don't wish to run, I too tired to run. Once I finally get home I walk into the nearest bathroom and check out the test. I do my stuff and wait for the announcement that this will make. I watch it carefully making sure I did it right. A small plus sign appears, in pink no less. I look in the directions wishing this was some weird test that would say 'Ha ha fooled you!' But that never comes. I slump down on the floor, tears running freely. I'm scared, I don't want to have your baby. Iruka comes in, apparently he just got home, when he heard the racket. I feel ashamed that he found me like this. He takes the test out of my hands and looks at it. He drops it and runs out of the bathroom. He comes back minutes later, lifting me up and carrying me out of the small bathroom, so he could take a good look at my stomach area.

I was later taken to the hospital, where I found out that I was 4 months pregnant, with your baby. If you care I'm being taken out of school, because the Nurse confessed to the police that you have been raping me at least 2 times a day. I'm not pressing charges because I love you. They said it was my choice to tell you but, I'm not going to though I know this is also your baby I'm not letting you know, or see it once it is born. You get what I'm giving you because, it's all your fault.

xXEnDXx

So yeah i hope you liked it and hope you review...


End file.
